The above wall structure can prevent in-plane deformation of a wall surface due to horizontal forces such as of winds and earthquakes, without using specifically a framing, framework or frame bars of high strength, by restricting deformation of the openings through contact, occurring with the deformation of the openings, between the frame bars and the plates fitted in the openings.
The in-plane deformation refers to a deformation of a wall surface in which, for example, a crossing angel between shafts in two opposite corners along one diagonal line of the framing or framework widens, and a crossing angle between shafts in two opposite corners along the other diagonal line narrows.
Conventionally, in order to secure transparency of the wall, polygonal surface glass panes may be fitted in particular openings among the plurality of openings.
When an external force acts on the surface glass panes in a direction along the glass plane, stress tends to concentrate on parts of the surface glass panes. Therefore, by taking into consideration that damage can easily be done due to cracks produced in locations of stress concentration, when fitting surface glass panes in the openings as a building structural member, they are fitted in the openings through an elastic cushioning material, for example, to minimize the external force acting on the surface glass panes (this is a commonly used technique, and prior art document information cannot be disclosed).